No Soy Quien Crees
by StupidLamb0896
Summary: Bella Es Un Vampiro, Un Peligroso Vampiro, Edward La Conoce Pero Ella No Tiene Emociones... Podria Edward Llegar A Descubrir Que La Llevo A Ello? Mal Summary, Pasenle, Pasenle


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no pertenecen, son de la asombrosa creación de la mente de Stephenie Meyer; la trama, sin embargo, es totalmente mía**

**Bueno, aquí estoy con otra historia que espero les guste... Como se que la mayoría de ustedes no leen el mensaje de abajo lo diré aquí arriba... Dejen sus Reviews! Me pongo super feliz cuando veo que me han dejado uno.**

El sol empezó a salir desde la ventana, dio de lleno con su luz al único ser que estaba en la estancia. Los rayos amarillentos se rompieron en mil colores al dar con el hermoso prisma blanco. La criatura suspiro tristemente, antes de que el sol volviera a esconderse tras las densas nubes de aquel día.

**...**

Todas las mentes eran un caos ese día, expectación, emoción. Edward Cullen suspiro silenciosamente cuando las voces empezaron a llenar su cabeza. Alice le dirigió una mirada y luego miro a su acompañante, esbozo una sutil sonrisa, que para su hermano no paso desapercibida.

-Alice- le dijo el hermoso castaño al pequeño duende de pelo negro- basta- le ordeno o mas bien le rogó. La pequeña se volteo por completo hacia el aun con la sonrisa en los labios.

-Es que es tan divertido verte sufrir- le dijo en voz cantarina mientras entraban al recinto.

La multitud les hizo espacio casi inconscientemente, los demás siempre se hacían a un lado cuando aquellos cinco hermosos jóvenes se acercaban.

Caminaron con tranquilidad entre ellos, sin dirigir la mirada hacia ningún lugar especifico.

-Esto sera divertido- canturreo Alice con voz demasiado baja como para que un humano la escuchará.

Si muy divertido, repitió mordazmente la mente de Edward.

El día paso de prisa, entre los cuchicheos sobre la chica nueva. Edward presto poca atención y bloqueo casi por completo aquellas molestas voces. Entro a la cafetería y se dirigió a la mesa mas alejada, la que compartia con su familia. Alice lo miro, preocupada. El se apresuro a la mesa

-Que pasa Alice?- fue lo primero que salio de sus labios. Antes de que Alice pudiera abrir la boca capto aquel efluvio que le había pasado desapercibido al estar tan distraido.

Vampiro

Había otro vampiro en aquella estancia, además de ellos. Ya instalado en su asiento, miro hacia el otro lado de la cafetería. Su atención y su vista se concentraron en una solitaria silueta sentada en una de las mesas de de la cafetería. Mantenía la cabeza inclinada sobre la mesa. Su cabello color caoba caía como una suave cortina a ambos lados de su rostro y tenia los codos sobre la mesa. Aparentemente ajena al ajetreo de la cafetería. Parecía no darse cuenta de que cada humano, y vampiro, la miraba.

Un pequeño y bajo sonido escapó de sus labios, un suspiro de frustración, pensó Edward. Se concentro aun mas e intento irrumpir en la mente de aquella figura. Fue como dar de lleno contra una pared de concreto. No estuvo seguro, pero habría jurado que aquella solitaria silueta había soltado una suave risita, como divertida ante el fracaso del lector de mentes. Los ojos de Edward se achicaron y se concentró un poco mas en su cabeza. Cientos de voces resonaban en su cabeza. Excepto aquella a la que , con ansiedad, intentaba irrumpir.

-Persistente- Susurro una voz suave y femenina en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que las palabras llegaran a su destinatario. Ante aquella palabra los ocupantes de la mesa mas alejada se tensaron. Pero ninguno como el lector de mentes. Se giro hacia Alice y negó con la cabeza.

-Luego- susurro batjio, con la intención de que nadie mas lo escuchara, supo que había fracasado cuando volvió a escuchar esa suave risita burlona.

Cerro los puños con frustración y al instante siguiente una ola de paz inundo su cuerpo, dirigió una breve mirada al rubio que se sentaba al lado de Alice y se sentó, recto en su silla. El silencio callo sobre ellos, no como el silencio que habitualmente compartian, aquel estaba lleno de tensión.

Aquella figura solitaria no levanto la mirada, ni aparto su pelo, pero, sabia a la perfección lo que ocurría en la cafetería. Susurros, murmullos y alguna que otra palabra en voz alta llenaban la estancia. Aun no había podido borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, era bastante divertido ver aquella persistencia. Alargo la mano hacia el pequeño cuadernillo que descansaba sobre la mesa . Sus ojos recorrieron con rapidez la pagina, extendió el dedo y rozo aquellas hoscas y pequeñas letras y volvió a sonreír, ahora algo tristemente. El timbre sonó con un sonido chirriante y estridente y entonces se movió. Cerro con suavidad el pequeño cuaderno, se inclino hacia un lado y tomo su bolso, corrió la silla hacia atrás y, con un elegante y fluido movimiento, se puso de pie. Camino con paso lento y rítmico hasta el basurero, vertió el contenido de la bandeja y se alejo. Se alegro de estar al aire libre, no es que tuviera calor, pero era mejor estar allí afuera que adentro, con tantos humanos cerca. la suela de sus botas sonó todo el camino, ella entro a un corredor, de nuevo ajena a lo que le rodeaba. Fue contando una a una las puertas hasta llegar a la tercera. Alargo la mano y giro el llavín. Ignorando el súbito silencio que se hizo en la estancia, se quito el abrigo y lo colgó. Con una hoja de papel en mano se acercó a la mesa del profesor, que estaba en medio de la estancia y le entrego el papel. El lo firmo y la miro, ella escucho con claridad como se le aceleraba el corazón, contuvo una sonrisa y se quedo allí, hasta que el profesor recupero la facultad de moverse y le extendió sus libros.

-Bienvenida, señorita Swan- Un ligero estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo en cuanto lo escucho. Le sonrió al profesor y camino hacia el asiento que compartiria con... Unos hermoso ojos frios y dorados la miraron con fijeza. Rechazando la idea de sentirse amenazada le sostuvo la mirada mientras se sentaba. No le paso desapercibido el brusco movimiento que hizo su acompañante al alejarse. Volvió a sonreír, si era bastante divertido.

**Bueno, ya se que es cortito, pero lo que pasa es que es el primero, diganme si les gusto si?... Dejen sus Reviews... Las Amo!**


End file.
